Kitty is in heat
by Ihavetoomuchimagition
Summary: What happens when Kirara gives in to her desires? KiraraXKyouya OneShot Rated M please review!


"Oh Hi Kirara" I said as I just got into the club room.

"Kyoro. Here" Pointing next to her

Not knowing what she wanted I sat next to her

"Yeah?"

She then suddenly wrapped her arms around me like a Tiger and its Cub

"What are you doi-"

She kissed me on the forhead

"Mine"

"Heyo!" Yelling the president coming in

Kirara then jumped up standing in front of me as if defending me and started hissing

"Hey whats your problem?" Saying Mao startled

"She may think of us as a threat and is defending him like a Mother does its Cub" Saying Shion

"No" she then pointed to me "Lover"

"WHAAAAT!" Screaming Mao at the top of her lungs

Kirara then hugged me close to her making some sort of purring noise

"Now what are you thinking? Can't you see he doesn't want to be held like that?"

"It's not that I don't like it.." Me stupidly blurting out

Not thinking Mao tried to bite me but Kirara wasn't going to let that happen and smacked her firmly in the face

"No"

Then picking me up Kirara ran to one of the corners and kept cuddling with me also sniffing me at the same time

"What are we going to do?!" Asking Megumi

"Well it's not like we can just take him from her by force it seems we'll have to lure her out but until then just do what we normaly do I guess" suggesting Shion

They all did their average routines... well execept me and Kirara

"Kyroro lets make a baby" Whispering Kirara thats the first time I've ever heard her speak in a sentence like that

"Well uh i..."

*GROWL

Yep like I thought she couldn't go this long without eating

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes"

Hearing this Shion's face brightened up "I got it!"

Pulling out some meat and placing it on Kirara's table she said smiling

"Want some meat?"

On instinct she jumped for it but also bringing me with

"Shoot she outsmarted me"

Dragging me back to her corner she asked

"Are you hungry?"

"Alittle"

"Say Ahhh"

"Ahhh"

"Grrrrrrrrrr!" Growling Mao biting on her thumb

"Is there anything else we can do to free him?"

"Well there is One thing... But I don't think it can work"

"WHAT!"

Gulping "A a attacking Kyoro"

"That is stupid but its our only option!"

"Why don't we just play this one out and see what happens?" Suggesting Megumi trying to call her sister down

Hearing there argument Kirara threw me over her shoulder and ran out the door

"Now Where Are YOU going?" Screaming Mao

After a bit we finally stopped to a weird looking place somewhere in a forest

"Uh where are we?"

"Our Den"

"Wait you mean Your den?"

"No Our Den"

Running inside she threw me to the ground and turned on a light

"Wow this is like some sort of house"

I saw a stove, oven, cabinets, and even a TV! She had alot

"Welcome home"

"Well thanks I guess but I think I better get going it seems to be getting dark out and..."

Before I can even get up she pushed me to the ground

"No This is home now you stay" With eyes of fury

"Alright I'll stay"

Instantly reaching for my trousers is yell

"What Are You Doing!?"

"Making a Baby with you"

Scared I push her down and tried to run

"Please don't leave Kyoro we still need to make the baby"

She ran and grabbed me and put me on what seemed to be a futon

Succeeding in taking off my trousers she takes off her panties and puts me in

After it all I fell asleep waking up yo smelling something good

"Good morning"

"Good morning Kirara whats for breakfest?"

"Meat"

"Yummy... Wait where am I?!"

"Home Silly"

"This is not home its your Den!"

"Our Den"

"Whatever we need to get to school or we'll be late!"

"Its Sunday"

"Oh yeah thanks but wiat don't we still have club?"

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah we need to eat and get there"

After eating we head off to club where their just waiting for us

"And where did you guys go?" Says Mao suspiously

"We Went to Our Den and made a baby" Blurting Kirara without letting me say a word

Mao turned and went to bite me but failed thanks the Kirara's Death Chop

"Don't touch my husband"

"Why is he only yours Huh?"

"Because we made love thats why" Snapping Kirara agressivly

'Did..Did she just speak in a full sentence?"

"Yeah she's developing fast!" Saying Megumi delited

"Well I don't want our child to be stupid now do I?" Replying Kirara happily

"Well this is going to be tough" As I said playfully

Yeah this is going to be tough.

(Authors note) Thank you for baring through that this is the first time in awhile that i've made a fanfic it was kinda hard to make the ending so sorry for it sounding so sorry for misspellings I fail at remembering words.


End file.
